Moonlight and Snow
by The Gone Angel
Summary: The winter is a beautiful sight, with the night sky twinkling with stars and the moonlight shining down on the snow. Orbs of beautiful lights. The pond glowing, and crickets chirping. Of course, two people run into each other and the night is filled with snow. Literally. An Amian for an early Christmas gift to you all!


**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues.**

**I was listening to My Boots by Lights, and got the idea of a Amian. Too bad for you, it's kinda AU. No Vespers, but it's before Vespers Rising, but after the clue hunt. One part of this takes place during the winter. Enjoy!**

**For a side note: This is a fail to write romance. I thought I could somehow gain more respect by writing an Amian without angst- full romance, with bits of humor. Of course, if this turns out to be not IC, then my rep is doomed.**

* * *

**Winter**

The night sky held such beauty, even on a cold day like this. Snow littered the streets, and with the moon's soft glowing light reflecting off the pond. It gave it a welcoming feel- with the sounds of crickets and rushing water. The boy glanced at his watch. **8:00PM. **His sister would get worried if he wasn't back by nine, since she needed him to hire a new maid for her, since the old maid dropped the sugar cubes for her tea onto the clean floors.

She had told him, "Service is so sloppy these days." He saw that her high-priced high heels were still in their shopping bags, and her kitten, Poppy, probably tripped the maid. He didn't mention that possible reason, and neither did the maid herself. He sometimes wondered why in the world she would buy a kitten, because of being allergic to cats of all kinds- even without fur.

His boots made sloshing noises as he stomped through the alluring snow. The snow was asking to be made a snow angel out of. He snapped out of it, slapping his forehead, which gave him a long stare from a tan-skinned girl working at the nearby coffee shop. Next to the bookstore. He loved that coffee shop, and the bookstore itself. He didn't like being thought of as a bookworm or peasant- he simply loved walking through the lovely snow during the nighttime. He refused going during the daylight, thinking it messed with the beauty of night.

And he barely thinks about beauty anymore. A quiet change from the clue hunt. He stared longingly at the coffee shop for a few seconds, but continued to walk down the streets with his eyes trained on the ground, the snow's beauty-

"Oof!" exclaimed the voice of a girl, who crashed into him, and fallen. Months ago he would have continued walking, but down he offered a hand to the fallen girl.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, lifting her off the ground. He felt the snow touch his hand as he grasped hers. "I wasn't watching where I was going, and-"

"It's _my _fault," said the girl.

_Her voice sounds familiar, _he thought.

"I wasn't pay enough attention to above. The snow, its so dazzling when the moonlight hits it, it creates my shadow!" the girl exclaimed, sharing his love for the snow.

He picked up her book, which read _Warriors: Into the Wild. _It showed a ginger cat with eyes that reminded him of the jade eyes of Amy Cahill. He was looking directly into them...

"Hello, Amy," Ian said, handing her a dripping Warriors book. "I didn't know you preferred these types of books."

"I didn't mean it, actually, I was dancing- oh," she said meekly, "hi, Ian."

"What are you doing in London?" he asked.

"Madrigal business, Ian," she replied automatically, but he saw through it.

"Then what explains this outrageous amount of books you're carrying, _love?" _Ian drawled on _love, _but he was doing it to irritate her and try to make her stutter. Then he'd switch back to _Amy._

"Fine," Amy said, a lace of panic in her voice. She also ignored him calling her _love. _"I actually am out for Madrigal business, but I wanted to relax, okay with you? So I went to the cute coffee shop, bought a coffee to wake me up, and then went to buy a few books. Currently, you're holding my dripping wet Warriors book."

"You never took it back!" exclaimed Ian, putting a hand to his forehead. He sensed a overload headache to come after Amy left him.

"Mr. Kabra, I expect you to buy me another one," she whispered in his ear, but ruined the formal appearance by starting to giggle, That made him remember her musical laugh from just a month or two ago. He urged himself to either think of that later or not at all.

"Of course, for my dear wife," teased Ian, causing Amy to blush.

"Whatever, Kabra. Lets make this snappy," muttered Amy, and started to walk ahead of him. He followed his _'wife' _with a smirk on his face. This snow day was even better with teasing Amy. Of course, his key goal was to make her stutter. By the time he caught up to her, they were at the bookstore. Amy whipped the doors open, the chilly breeze lingering along with them as they walked in.

All eyes were on them as they went to a random worker, which was a teenager boy with blue eyes. "Hello," he said, a slight smile across his features. For some reason, it looked like recognition. It went as quickly as it came. "What can I do for you two?"

"Where is the Fantasy? I forgot," Amy asked.

"It's by the Sci-Fi. Anyways, are you two together?" he asked back.

"No! We're cousins!" exclaimed Amy. He looked them over. Ian silently laughed in his head. Amy and him looked _nothing _alike, and they had different accents too. American and British. Ian then wondered why this boy had an American accent here in London.

"Okay, sorry," apologized the boy, who Ian now called Blue, because of his eyes.

Amy and him headed towards the Fantasy, looking for the Warriors books.

"Cousins," Ian mimicked, raising his eyebrows.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Well, we are. Distantly."

Ian caressed her cheek with his fingers, flicking a strain of reddish brown hair away from her eyes. She had a tint of red covering her face, shrinking a bit lower than usual to back away from his touch. The tinge of red stayed on her face.

"W-what are you doing?" she stuttered. Goal success. A Kabra always wins.

He pulled her towards him, and their lips connected.

"Cousins, eh?" said the boy, "I doubt that highly."

Amy broke away. "HAMILTON!" she exclaimed. Ian still felt the coldness of her lips. _Probably from the face plant into the snow, _he mused. Now as he quickly payed for her Warriors book, he knew when he left she'd be thinking of him instead of anything else. She'd probably forget her Madrigal business too, if he was lucky.

He looked at his watch. **9:00PM.**

****"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed, quickly walking down the streets of melting snow. Soon it'd be summer, with more factories open again.

* * *

**Give me some CC and praised reviews! I hope for flames too! I went to dangerously OOC, didn't I? Well, anything to make you all happy and full with hope.**

**~Gone**


End file.
